


Exhibit "A"

by ahnox



Series: Paid to Wreck [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Then a shutter went off, and Oikawa gasped."You deserve to be seen."And more shutters filled the room. Oikawa turned his face into his arm and felt heat rise up. It was so embarrassing. Oh, god. Not only was he completely bare ass naked, but he was tied up in bed. Oikawa swallowed back a sob. And he was so fucking hard.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Paid to Wreck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791742
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Exhibit "A"

**Author's Note:**

> "A" as in anal beads 😉  
> (I had to break my pattern for titles already. Yes, I'm disappointed but I had to)

The session always started the same.

"You have to trust me."

Oikawa would nod, and Kuroo would sigh.

"Tooru." Kuroo pressed his hand on the side of Oikawa's neck. The brunet relaxed into the familiar and safe touch.

"You're here with me. Got it?"

"Yes, master." Oikawa responded and tied the blindfold on himself.

Good. Kuroo thought to himself as his sub settled into the middle of the bed. He worked to tie Oikawa's wrist to the hook drilled into the wall, discreetly hidden behind a wall of pillow. Oikawa tugged on the restraints and, fuck, the grin that split his face. Anyone would think Oikawa was the one about to wreck someone that night.

Instead, Kuroo leaned in for a kiss and was met with teeth. He hissed and grabbed Oikawa's face.

"Play nice." Kuroo threatened. Oikawa twisted and pulled at the ropes. Kuroo jumped to straddle the man's waist and dug his nails into Oikawa's chest. He screamed in pain and whined when Kuroo dragged his nails down to Oikawa's ribs.

"Good. Good." Kuroo cooed as Oikawa's fight left him little by little. "I'm glad we could fix that attitude of yours without pulling out the paddle this time."

Oikawa whimpered, his hips trying to find something to rub against. Kuroo swung himself off the bed and stripped Oikawa down to nothing. Oikawa heard his clothes rustling to the ground, and he knew Kuroo was still fully clothed. Oikawa flushed and curled into himself.

"Ah, ah." Kuroo sighed and walked away into what Oikawa knew was his closet. He heard rustling, and he feared what Kuroo would bring out. It might very well be the paddle from last time. The bruising and the throbbing had made Oikawa so happy, so pleased.

So lost in his thoughts, Oikawa jerked when Kuroo's hand wrapped tightly around his right ankle. He felt leather cuffs replace Kuroo's hot hand, and Oikawa knew he was fucked.

"Master, I...no, this is so embarrassing! Please, don't make me." Oikawa brought his left leg up, further away from where he thought Kuroo was. Oikawa knew Kuroo wasn't holding his leg anymore, but he felt his ankle being tugged. Goddamn it. Was Kuroo putting him into a spreader?

"Tooru, give me your leg. _Now_." Kuroo gave up trying to search for Oikawa's remaining leg. Sheepishly, he obeyed. With his left leg latched in, Oikawa was trapped and at Kuroo's mercy. (He was always at his mercy but whatever.)

"Damn, Tooru." Kuroo whistled lowly. "I know I say this every time we play, but you've got the hottest body of all my subs. But do _you_ know that? Your shoulders are so broad and with your strong arms, it's be perfect for snuggling. Or pulling them back behind you and ramming you. However, you like it, right?"

Oikawa pulled at the ropes tying his wrists. No luck. He tried to close his legs, but Kuroo was a professional.

"And your waist. Fuck, you ever think of wearing a corset? You should try it. And you have such a nice, thick, smooth legs, Tooru." Kuroo practically purred, and Oikawa was squirming at how the compliments sank into each part of his body.

Then a shutter went off, and Oikawa gasped.

"You deserve to be seen."

"Master!" Oikawa tried to bring his knees up, but Kuroo put weight on the middle of the spreader bar.

"Lay still. You'll mess up the shot." Kuroo whispered and more shutters filled the room. Oikawa turned his face into his arm and felt heat rise up. It was so embarrassing. Oh, god. Not only was he completely bare ass naked, but he was tied up in bed. Oikawa swallowed back a sob. _And_ he was so fucking hard.

"M-master."

"Shhh, you look so good. I know so many people who would love these photos. Maybe even a video?"

"No! Please! I'll die of shame. I-I wouldn't be able to go out. Master, please no." Oikawa cried.

"Oh, come on. You'd love that attention, wouldn't you? Random men and women coming up to you. Telling you how hot you are. Recounting how they came to your sex tape. All the phone numbers you'd get at restaurants. The free drinks at the bars. You'd be a sex god." Kuroo pumped lube onto his finger and wrapped his slick hands around Oikawa's cock.

"MASTER!" He screamed, hips bucking up into the pumping hand. Oikawa didn't know if Kuroo was serious about recording him. Was his reddened cock being filmed? Were strangers going to see him coming to a wet hand job? Were they going to jerk off to how hot he is? Oikawa whimpered and thrust his hips faster into Kuroo's palm.

Then Kuroo slid his finger down to his entrance, and Oikawa jerked back. Already? A finger tip prodded his entrance, and Oikawa was torn between opening his legs wider and twisting away. But as Kuroo circled the rim, Oikawa's legs fell further and further apart. His hips lifted so that Kuroo could finally slip the first finger in.

"Y-yes, thank you." Oikawa breathed out. Kuroo smiled as he worked his finger in and out. Oikawa relaxed beautifully. Kuroo felt comfortable slipping another finger. Oikawa groaned, feeling a slight stretch as Kuroo twisted his fingers and scissored his hole wider. Oikawa felt it wasn't enough. Kuroo knew where all his pleasure points were. His master not stroking _that_ spot yet meant it was purposeful. But Oikawa wasn't the type to sit still. He ground his hips back on Kuroo's fingers, searching for his own pleasure.

"Tch." Kuroo gripped Oikawa's hips and pressed it harshly into the bed. "Is this about you, Tooru? It's always about you, isn't it?" Kuroo pulled his fingers out. Oikawa whined and reached his feet out to pull Kuroo back.

But Kuroo was already off the bed and moving toward one end of the room. What?

Then Oikawa heard a creaking and the outside sounds got louder. Oh, god....Did Kuroo open the window?

"Master. But the n-neighbors." Oikawa tried to twist his body away from the sound of zooming cars and far away sirens. The sounds of children yelling at each other drifted into the room, and Oikawa felt another flash of heat, knowing his indecency might be heard.

"What about them? Oh, did you want them to hear how badly you want cock? How you sound when you finally get what you want? And how lovely you sound when you can't take much more?" Kuroo walked past the door and Oikawa could vaguely hear the veranda door being opened in the living room.

"Master!" Oikawa hissed. He was fucked. He wasn't sure if he could be quiet. And if his neighbor decided to smoke on the veranda, like they often did, then they'd for sure hear suspicious sounds from his apartment. He'd have to move homes!

Kuroo slowly came back to the bed and sat next to Oikawa. A chilled hand pressed on his chest, nails lightly scratching his nipple. A small groan erupted from Oikawa's throat before he gasped and pressed his lips closed. The window....the veranda....

"Remember, Tooru. Who am I?" Kuroo pressed a soothing kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

"My master." Oikawa whispered, afraid the people outside would hear him.

"Yes, and I take good care of my subs."

He does. Oikawa knew that best.

"Green, master," he said.

"Green," Kuroo echoed.

Oikawa was beginning to wonder what Kuroo had planned next when he felt something cold and round around his hole. Oikawa flinched as it was pressed until his rim widened around it. A dildo? Oikawa wondered, breathing out to relax around the length. But his hole didn't stretch around the object. He closed back up having swallowed the item whole.

Oikawa whined when he felt another round object against his entrance.

"Anal beads?" Oikawa gasped in confusion as another ball was pushed in.

Kuroo laughed as he watched Oikawa suck in another ball in his string of beads. "You know just from the feeling? What a _good_ slut."

Oikawa shifts uncomfortably as a fourth bead is inserted. He felt as though there was a hard cock inside him. He was so full, but Kuroo was pushing another bead inside.

"There's more?" Oikawa's voice was quiet, remembering that the windows and veranda was open. Holy fuck, and the camera! People would see him getting stuffed with anal beads. And actually _enjoying_ it...

"Of course there's more, Tooru. Do I ever disappoint you with my treats?" Kuroo pushed the sixth and final bead inside until there was only a round loop hanging on the outside. He gave it a few teasing tugs and Oikawa reacted immediately with a sharp moan and bucking hips.

Kuroo grinned.

"I'm going to put my phone down. I need both my hands for this next part, but don't worry. You'll be caught on camera." Kuroo positioned the phone so it still pointed down on the bed. Oikawa's long, flushed body was a beautiful display.

Kuroo took his lubed up hand and ran it up and down Oikawa's hard cock. The man whimpered into his shoulder as he chased for a faster and harsher pace. Kuroo denied him of such.

Oikawa felt himself clenching around the round beads inside him. All six....they were pressing and pushing into each other.

Then Kuroo raised a remote at the camera and a distinct buzzing sound was hear.

Oikawa thrashed on the bed as the beads vibrated inside him and against each other. Kuroo had to put a leg down on the spreader bar to prevent Oikawa from kicking. His screams echoed through the apartment as the beads pressed into the bundle of nerves _deep inside_.

"Shh, Tooru. Your neighbors might come over to check if you're okay with all that screaming. Or...do you _want_ them to see all this? Better than video, right?" Oikawa's moans quieted but his body was still quaking with pleasure. Kuroo pumped the man cock in his hand.

"In person is way better. That way they can touch you and tell you how filthy you are." Kuroo ghosted a hand up Oikawa's torso and twisted his right nipple. Oikawa bit down on his lip to stop the tortured scream building in his chest. His entire body was vibrating with pleasure, the same way the anal beads were vibrating against each other.

"M-master." Oikawa whined as he thrust his cock into Kuroo's palm.

"Speak. You aren't a dog." Kuroo tightened his grip and relentently pumped just the head.

Oikawa bucked his hips harder.

"I'm gonna cum! Master, s-shit, I'm gonna cum!" Oikawa tugged harder on the restraints around his wrists as his body started to contract with the start of an orgasm.

"Good, Tooru. Keep begging, and I'll consider it. Tell the camera and our lovely viewers how much you want this." Kuroo increased the power of the vibrations. Oikawa tried to pull his legs back, but Kuroo was stronger in keeping the bar down.

"MASTER. I need it! I need to cum. I need to be _seen_ and _heard_. I want to be loved and fucked. Please. I can't get off any other way. Master, please. _More, more_!" Oikawa kept babbling as Kuroo squirted more lube into his hands and pumped Oikawa's throbbing cock.

"I'm coming. Fuck, please. I'm _coming_!" Oikawa's entire body tensed as Kuroo ripped out the anal beads, and his cum shot high in the air. It splatteted on his face, neck, and stomach. Kuroo watched as Oikawa's hole and cock twitched, and Kuroo wrapped his dirtied hand around his own cock.

Kuroo stroked himself and stepped off the bar, watching as Oikawa drew his knees up and moaned. Oikawa's body jerked and twitched as the after shocks of his orgasm pulsed through his spent muscles. Kuroo fucked his hand harder as he watched cum still dripping out of Oikawa's softening cock.

" _Fuck_ , baby. Where do you want it?" Kuroo was barely holding back his own climax. Oikawa opened his mouth.

"On my face, master."

Kuroo grunted and growled as he quickly made his way around the bed and came all over Oikawa's blindfolded face. His load coated his hair and landed on his outreached tongue.

"More?" Oikawa asked, tongue still out and wiggling. Kuroo groaned as he pressed his spent cock in Oikawa's mouth. And once he was licked clean, Oikawa released his flaccid cock with a giggle.

"I'm the best lay, right?"

"Yes, yes. A total king." Kuroo kissed a clean spot on Oikawa's cheek.

* * *

Oikawa skimmed through the video and pictures, very happy at how they turned out. Then he got to the part where the outside sounds echoed in the room.

It was the first thing Oikawa checked when his blindfold came off. The windows were sealed shut like always, and the same with the veranda.

"Tetsu! Why won't you tell me your secret?" Oikawa threw his body on the cleaned bed and called to Kuroo who was in the bathroom.

"Then I can't do it again next time." Kuroo stepped out in sweats and a tshirt. Oikawa smiled and moved aside for some quality cuddles.

"I already know it's a trick." Oikawa argued. Kuroo thought about it.

"I pre-recorded the sounds of opening the window and doors. And then played a track of outside city noises." Kuroo reached for his phone and played the same sounds Oikawa heard during their scene.

"You're a fucking genius." Oikawa sighed and pressed his face into Kuroo's chest.

"I know. You ready to replay your favorite parts?"

Oikawa had already made a montage.

**Author's Note:**

> I love oikuro so fucking much. This was a joy to write and edit. And yes, Oikawa's aftercare us cuddles and talking about the play.
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass).


End file.
